


[YugBam/R] 惩罚 (中/跨年贺文/二周年联合车)

by eeempty



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeempty/pseuds/eeempty
Summary: HAPPY NEW YEAR!this is 新年贺文《PRESENT: Yugbam》Part-2Part-1: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222927Part-3: 敬请期待。二周年本子的联合车现公开>>>





	[YugBam/R] 惩罚 (中/跨年贺文/二周年联合车)

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!
> 
> this is 新年贺文《PRESENT: Yugbam》Part-2  
> Part-1: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222927  
> Part-3: 敬请期待。
> 
> 二周年本子的联合车现公开>>>

被恋人搂着湿吻着摔进自家的大床里后，BamBam才后知后觉地意识到，这场纪念日惊喜已经彻底偏离了他设计的轨道。

 

他提前两个月预定下来某家五星级酒店的整层顶楼，亲自挑选好烛光晚餐里的每道菜，再配上红酒、九十九朵玫瑰花和他口袋里的定制款戒指，连用餐后两人翻云覆雨的助兴小道具都准备得齐全——虽然听上去或许不够新奇，甚至可以说是俗套，但再怎么说也是他的一番心意。可如今，托金有谦不知道发什么疯的福，他策划的求婚大礼包大概要就这么泡汤了。

 

偏偏被撩拨得兴起的他浑身脱力，每一个关节都在快感的浸透散发出餍足，更别提反抗面前人的无理取闹。

 

泰国人儿不禁越想越气，却再次被化身小狼狗一般的恋人掐着下颌，吻得头昏脑胀。他根本无暇开口说话，想抬起膝盖把金有谦踹下床，却在发力的前一秒又狠不下心。正是这半秒的犹豫给了金有谦可乘之机，让BamBam一不注意便被对方用什么东西蒙住了双眼，随即双手被拉过头顶，咔嚓一声，再度被什么冰凉的物什束缚在了床头。

 

“金、金有谦？”

 

被剥夺了视觉和双手的那一刻，BamBam有些慌乱，但更多的是不解。他不想在这个日子和金有谦吵架，但是那人莫名其妙的态度刺得BamBam的心抽疼。

 

“喂，你到底怎么了啊……”

 

然而他的恋人不仅没有回应他的话，反倒变本加厉，在他不安地扭动着身子时再度俯下身拨弄起他被choker束缚住的阴茎。那双大手比BamBam自己都更熟悉这具身体，没两下就让他好不容易冷静下来的身体再次火热起来，身下那根颤抖着吐出清液，却又无法到达顶端。BamBam原本胡乱挣扎着的小腿在他煽情地触摸下失去了力气，感官却在眼前的一片漆黑下格外敏锐，声音不由自主地拔高。

 

“啊……！金有谦！你别、你解开——！”

 

他试图警告这人，可话音未落，已经被过度刺激的肉柱便被对方纳入了什么更火热湿润的地方，激得BamBam闷哼着攥紧了扣在他手腕上的圆环。比手掌更灵活的部位贴着柱身来回舔弄，甚至刻意挑逗着头部最为粉嫩的那处，绕着伞状的前端来回打转。

 

“别担心。”金有谦的声音从不远处传来，大概是由于正含着他的阴茎而含糊不清，“我比那女人更会伺候你。”

 

下一秒，他毫无顾忌地将BamBam的那物整根吃进嘴里，任由肿胀的前端抵到他柔软的喉咙里。他听到BamBam猝不及防地倒抽了一口气，却也没给人儿更多反应的时间，俨然将口腔当成了服务爱人的性具，前后吞吐起来。泰国人儿越发急促的呼吸从头顶传来，让金有谦颇满意地加快了速度，很快感受到口中的肉柱开始分泌出更多前列腺液。性器被温热的口腔包裹的感觉实在是舒爽得很。BamBam情不自禁地在金有谦吞吐时配合着顶胯，祈求着更多的触碰。在层层叠叠的快感下，他显然忘记了回答金有谦关于什么女人的讨论，只顾着求金有谦解开绑着他的那东西。

 

“谦……啊、求你了，你解开我好不好……”

 

“啧。”金有谦快速地吞吐了几下后略微撤开，抿着唇咽下嘴里乱七八糟的液体。他坏心地捏了捏那根性器泛着水光的头部，逼出BamBam一声绵软的呻吟，“这就是你求人的态度吗？”

 

靠，这混蛋。

 

BamBam恶狠狠地咬紧了唇瓣。下体想要释放的欲望快把他逼疯，却又倔强着不愿意不明不白地向金有谦示弱。然而金有谦没给他犹豫的时间。他感觉身边原本因那人的体重陷下去的床垫恢复了原状，仿佛起身离开了一样，随即那把熟悉的奶音伴随着翻箱倒柜的声音从房间另一侧传来。

 

“不好好表现的话，我就不客气了哦。”

 

他听到衣服裤子纷纷坠落堆积在地板上的声响，然后是熟悉的某种塑料包装被撕开套上，这才发觉金有谦竟然是来真的，心里猛地慌乱起来：“不……谦，不行！”

 

“可以的。”另一具身体赤裸着重新靠近，携带的温度像要把BamBam灼伤，而一根裹着黏稠液体的手指从人儿裸露的性器根部下滑到会阴，再到隐秘的穴口处打转，“你还有最后一次机会。该说些什么？”

 

“呜……”私处被慢条斯理地触碰让BamBam浑身像过电般抖了一下，尚未扩张的小穴回忆起过往的情事，已然不自觉地缩紧，“谦、我想要你……拜托，有谦欧巴，让我射——”

 

他的大脑在金有谦的挑逗下成了一滩浆糊，听到了自己的声音时才惊觉他说了些什么，但已经晚了。金有谦闻言满足地低声笑了两下，拍了拍他的臀瓣道了句“真乖”，随即边替他快速地撸动着边解开了那根该死的choker。只差临门一脚的人儿不多时便呜咽着弓起了腰，而金有谦意会一般地加重了抚慰的力道，让BamBam终于得偿所愿地射了出来。

 

泰国人儿紧绷的身体在高潮的冲刷下缓缓放松下来，大口喘着气，还没来得及开口便听见上方那个带了些戏谑的声音。

 

“这么舒服吗，Bammie？”那人说着，抬手将他射出来的液体抹得到处都是，微凉的指尖戳在皮肤上激得BamBam不住地轻颤，“你射了好多。”

 

“闭嘴……”在性事里素来脸皮薄的人儿下意识收拢大腿。刚刚情急之下喊的那句欧巴已经让他无地自容。尽管他先前就发现金有谦对这个称呼有特殊的癖好，但也很少顺着他的意这么叫他。此刻，他还被置身于他两腿间的男人无情地掰开大腿，固定在身侧。不只是他刚释放完的性器，连带他身后藏在两瓣臀肉里的小穴也看得一清二楚。

 

这个姿势过于暴露，即使是面对恋人BamBam也感觉无比别扭，扭着腰想躲开金有谦的禁锢却是徒劳。金有谦的力气向来比他大，更别提他现在还浑身绵软、被束缚着双手，甚至不如菜板上的鱼能蹦跶，索性别开涨红的脸让恋人为所欲为。这个示弱般顺从的举动似乎让金有谦的满腔怒火消散了些。男人的嘴唇落在BamBam湿漉漉的下腹处来回摩挲，一只手再度滑向了身后的那个小口。

 

“Bammie，你都不知道你现在有多好看……”

 

“你，你别说了……”他嗫嚅着。

若是平时有人夸他好看，BamBam断然不会推拒，但这种时候却是羞愤得耳根都染上粉色，也无法阻止金有谦的话把他混沌的思绪引导去了更该死的方向。他忍不住揣测自己现在的模样——浑身一丝不挂，唯一遗留的布料是蒙着双眼的眼罩；两手被拉直拷在头顶，展露出腋下到腰臀的沾着白浊液体的整条曲线；而私密的部位因大张的双腿暴露无遗，仿佛在邀请恋人来取悦他那根明明才刚释放过的分身。光是想着金有谦正欣赏着自己这么糟糕的样子，就让BamBam再一次兴奋起来。

 

“我说给你听你才知道呀。”不顾BamBam微弱的抗议，金有谦沿着人儿腹部精致的肌肉线条向上啄吻，同时两根指头抵在穴口处按揉那圈紧缩的肌肉，“你不知道，你今天穿那件大衣有多好看。你是不是明明知道我喜欢才穿成那样去见别的人，嗯？……”

 

“什么、呜！”

 

BamBam闻言一愣，却被金有谦的动作打断。他的两根指头趁他分神时迅速探入那个小洞里，略有些粗暴地直接没入到指根，让BamBam痛得闷哼了一声。不如往常，恋人给予他适应的时间太短，插入后没停留几秒便开始扩张。他被那两个手指搅弄得生疼，强行打开的肉壁更是不配合地死死裹在手指上。

 

“你慢点，疼……”他粗喘着道。

 

“没事的。放松。”

 

金有谦抬手捏了捏人儿的臀肉，语气带着好些命令的意味。他凭着记忆在穴道里摸索，直到他按上了穴肉间藏着的那点，立刻感到那个紧窄的肉穴绞住了自己的手指，从深处分泌出少许肠液。而身下的人儿在被刺激到敏感点的瞬间扬起下巴呜咽了一声，大开的双腿打着颤，竟是下意识地扭着腰想逃开。

 

金有谦自然不可能放过他，单手捏着BamBam的腰把人重新拽了回来，插在他后穴里的手指也即刻对着最敏感的那处攻击，没几下就让BamBam舒服得蜷起脚趾，彻彻底底迷失在情欲的漩涡里。他的敏感点本身就较浅，每回金有谦进入他时都能毫不费力地让他爽得尖叫。此刻即使是手指，在找对了角度后也可以轻松戳弄到，让BamBam再也无法思考，带着哭腔喊金有谦的名字。

 

“有谦，有谦、我……呜，我不行了……”

 

前列腺被反复按揉的感觉和打手枪大相径庭，快感像是从身体内部源源不断地涌出来那般，更加难以抵抗。在没有触碰身前的阴茎的情况下，BamBam竟感到自己在这么短的时间内再次勃起了。小腹处已然由于过多的刺激而又酸又麻，几近失控，而他像抓着最后的稻草一般攥着那根连接手铐的链子，甚至顾不上手腕被勒出一道红痕，后脑勺猛地向后仰进枕头里。

“唔啊！谦、谦啊，别弄了……”他战栗着，腰身不住向下迎合金有谦操弄他的手指，却又觉得自己的身体无法承受更多，湿漉漉的眼睛隔着一层黑布下意识看向金有谦的方向，却连半点轮廓也看不清，只能可怜兮兮地乞求，“你进来吧……”

 

像是终于感受到了BamBam的视线，金有谦抽出手指，凑上前抬手替BamBam撩开了汗湿在脸上的发丝，随即扯开那块遮着他视线的布料。他轻吻了人儿颤抖的眼皮，粗大的下体顶在那个水润的小口上却忍着不直接进入，等到泰国人儿被亮光刺得瑟缩着睁开眼时才挑起眉毛扯了扯嘴角，不大温柔地吮了口那对丰满诱人的唇。

 

“好好看着是谁让你爽的。”

 

这是金有谦扶着下体顶入他的身体前说的最后一句话。

 

BamBam在他话音刚落时就断续地呻吟出声。扩张不够充分，以致于撕裂的疼痛其实大于舒爽，眼前断片般的黑了几秒，但终于被填满的感觉仍然让他声线颠簸地长叹了口气。不需要对方提出来，他的腿无意识地缠在金有谦的腰上，汗珠从鼻尖滑落到红润的唇角，一副予取予求的乖巧姿态。在那眼罩和生理泪水的作用下，BamBam出门前勾画的眼妆早就花得不成样子，而眼下的那枚泪痣亮晶晶的，勾得金有谦心里一阵痒，本就憋了许久的欲火烧得更不可收拾。

 

“有谦，有谦欧巴……”

 

“BamBam，你怎么这么可爱……”

 

他再也不想忍耐，两手扶在BamBam的腰侧，试探地抽动了两下，确认人儿没有发出吃痛的声响后大开大合地操干起来，逼出一串串呻吟。平日里持续的锻炼给予了他足够强健的腰力和臀肌，再加上天赋异禀的尺寸，说是器大活好一点也不为过，每回都干得BamBam浑身发软。这次被妒意冲昏了头脑的金有谦更是卖力。两个人私处的皮肤快速拍打着，混杂在咕啾咕啾的水声和他们的喘息声中，巴不得再操得快一点、深一点，把那个饥渴的小穴的每一寸褶皱都碾成属于他的形状。

 

“Bam，喊我的名字。”他辨识度极高的嗓音此时像混入了沙粒，暗哑得让BamBam无法拒绝。

 

“啊啊……谦，谦米！唔，喜欢你……”

 

金有谦被他喊得心里塌陷了一片，粗喘着保持操弄的频率，一路从BamBam的胸口舔吻到脸颊，再偏过头含住他小巧的耳垂，用牙尖叼着那块嫩肉轻轻啃咬。他掐着BamBam细瘦的腰越发狠戾地抽插，每一下都整根抽出再全部没入，像是惩罚恋人的沾花惹草般鞭挞着脆弱的小穴。

 

“喜欢我吗？”他问道，“只喜欢我一个？”而身下的人儿未经思考便点了点头。

 

“那为什么不记得今天是什么日子？”

 

他话音一转，抬高BamBam虚软的大腿，腹部猛地用力操干在娇嫩的穴心，恶狠狠的语气里又带了些委屈。

 

“不记得就算了，还去跟别的女人约会，也不接我的电话？”

 

“BamBam，你就是这样喜欢我的吗？”

 

他的话把已然眼神迷离的BamBam强行拽回现实，几乎是下意识地出声反驳：“呀！不、不是，呜……我那明明是——”

 

半个句子涌到了嘴边，又被金有谦对着他的敏感点的攻击撞碎，在喉咙里兜兜转转变成甜腻的呻吟。他空白一片的大脑里组合不出正确地回答金有谦的语句，于是被金有谦反当作了无话可说，更加发狠地把自己顶进BamBam的身体里。

 

他的力道太大，以至于BamBam甚至感觉自己薄薄的小腹上要戳出他的性器的形状，而他可怜的性器则反复地拍在两人的腹部上，肿胀得不行，锁着双手的手铐也不断拉扯出清脆的声音。但他没法拒绝这样子的金有谦。汗湿了的黑发，抿成直线的薄唇，以及他蒸出一层粉色的白皙皮肤，让他着迷得甚至感受不到腰上几乎被掐出的淤青。顾不得被束缚住的手几乎要扭成受伤的弧度，BamBam仰着脸探出舌尖，猫咪一般一点点舔湿了爱人有些干涩的唇瓣，立刻被对方捞住后颈一阵深吻。

 

“为什么呢？Bam，”金有谦含着他的下唇来回唤他的姓名，“BamBam……我多喜欢你啊……”

 

随着他临近高潮而越来越粗暴的挺动，被他摁在床铺里伺候的人儿发出了几乎能吵醒客厅里的一众宠物们的惊喘。红了眼角的少年带着哭腔乞求他摸一摸他的那根，却只得来金有谦“只靠后面射出来不好吗？”的调笑。

 

最终被操得浑身颤抖着射出什么时，BamBam已然两眼失神地快要昏迷过去，可过度敏感的身体仍随着金有谦的触碰瑟缩着。他半閤着眼，感受到金有谦轻柔地解开了他被锁了半晚上、酸疼得不行的手腕。只是他已经累得脱力，于是软绵绵地开口让金有谦帮他揉一揉。对方没有拒绝，但也似乎情绪不佳，沉默着有一下没一下地替他捏着肩，直到BamBam就要陷入梦乡时突然开口。

 

“Bammie……”

 

他的鼻音重得让BamBam瞬间清醒了大半，语气更是像只受了欺负的大型犬。

 

“你真的不记得今天是什么日子了吗……？”

听到这话，BamBam是实实在在地醒了过来。直到这场荒诞的情事进行到一大半，他迟钝无比的大脑终于反应过来金有谦吃的是哪门子飞醋了，此时更是哭笑不得地替自己感到委屈。

 

他想抱怨，说他今天其实是专门打扮给金有谦看的，因为他在金有谦的手机里看见过自己穿那件大衣的饭拍，连美瞳和妆容也是刻意挑了金有谦夸奖过的款式。而那个让金有谦妒火中烧的女人只是酒店负责和他对接的一位经理，两人甚至只是第二次见面。下班了急急忙忙离开是为了拿今天刚做好的对戒，先前因为效果不符合他的预想，修改起来耽误了时间。他本想在这个重要的日子里将那对圆环套在自己和金有谦的无名指上，甚至连表明心意后要做多少个dab都算了个清楚。

 

但如果他这时候向金有谦解释，在这个时间，以这个模样，从虽然俗套但至少浪漫的烛光晚餐变成公寓床上戴着手铐的被迫的招供——

 

他抿着唇抬眼，不料正对上金有谦等着他开口、充满希冀的眼神。那对黑亮的眸子里盛满了湿漉漉的水光，像一潭清得见底的湖。

 

他注视过无数次那对眼眸。青涩的、欢喜的、不安的、疲惫的。太多次，以至于他以为他已经了如指掌。他曾经最喜欢的是那双眼睛倒映着演唱会上漫天闪烁的荧光的模样，耀眼夺目，是属于金有谦的模样。但此时此刻，他竟觉得那双眼睛里更加动人，只有满满的他的脸颊和满腔难以掩饰的、喷薄的爱意，让其他所有形式的浪漫黯然失色。

 

于是，他听见自己深呼吸了口气。

 

“明明好久之前就讲过，全世界我最喜欢你，你都不信。”

 

他道。

 

“可惜了。今天的求婚计划因为你泡汤了，只剩下之前定做的戒指，就在我的大衣口袋里——”

 

“但是不许现在去看，因为……我有点想亲你。”

 

话音刚落，他便被满脸不可置信的男人翻身压回床铺里，在金有谦开始长篇大论前猛地堵上了他的嘴唇。

 

那两对唇瓣直到他们再一阵翻云覆雨后、昏昏沉沉地坠入梦乡时，才依依不舍地与彼此分离。

 

-TBC-


End file.
